Wreck
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [Oneshot] I bought the liquor... but my best friend paid for it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to the people of Enix!**

A/N:** Implied shounen-ai. Yeeep.**

* * *

_Wreck_

**By: Freekiwi**

•••

••

•

Riku gazed out at the scene only a few yards away. A throng of people stood around a coffin that contained someone he deeply cared for. He leaned against the tree, one crutch under his left arm because he had only broken his leg and a few other things. Gotten away with a few scratches while the person he loved slept peacefully in a black coffin which didn't suit Riku's friend at all.

And as he gazed at the people who told him he was not invited to the funeral, who told him it was his fault his best friend died, and who told him that they would hurt him worse than he already was if he came, he began to think back to Saturday night. Began to think of how it all happened.

•§•

The silver haired teen knew Sora hated parties with loud music and drinking and occasionally drugs. And he knew that the brunette felt uncomfortable and out of place at Rinoa's place as he sat shyly on the couch in the living room.

Many people were talking or dancing to the blaring music. And nobody paid attention to the small boy, which was perfectly fine with him.

Riku sighed as he watched his boyfriend from afar. They hadn't been there long and he had only just gotten up for a drink and to converse with Rinoa and thank her for inviting the two. But now, he felt bad, very bad infact, that he had left meek little Sora alone.

The older of the two strolled back over to Sora and sat down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders.

The brunette jumped lightly before realizing it was Riku and leaning into the hold. He smiled, just a bit, and in a very small way, but he felt better now. Now that Riku was with him and holding him. The boy had a special power to make Sora always feel better when he felt down or depressed.

"You ok?" Riku said into the younger one's ear, the music being too low to yell over, but too loud to speak over.

Sora gave a small nod and a reassuring smile to his lover. He didn't want Riku to have a bad time just because he was too shy to dance or talk or do anything. And they hardly ever went to parties, so it was only fair.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Riku's lips being pressed to his in a light kiss.

The younger one quickly responded and opened his mouth for the other boy. But Riku did not do such a thing. He kept the kiss clean, a chaste kiss.

Riku broke the kiss, but kept his face close to Sora's. The brunette often enjoyed being close to people, but only to the people he cared for and the people he loved. And he loved Riku very, very much.

"Come on, lets go."

Riku stood and stretched his arms, looking at his lover and waiting for him to stand.

Sora stood as well, but he gazed at Riku with confused eyes. "You want to go?" the brunette hadn't meant it, but he knew he sounded just a little rude and bewildered.

Riku laughed, "yes. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

The smaller boy smiled and opened his mouth to say something. But the words never came because Riku had already pulled him out of the house and towards his car.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure." Riku smiled lovingly at the other boy across from him, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. It's ok, really. I mean it."

Sora blushed a bit and smiled. He remembered all the times he had made Riku go to things. Things that Riku probably didn't care about, but went anyway with Sora. To support his boyfriend and to show he was active in the relationship between them.

"You um... driving?"

Riku nodded and got into the driver's side of his father's car.

Sora shrugged and hopped into the car as well, buckling his seatbelt and leaning back into the seat. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. The younger boy was always used to going to bed at nine or ten, but Riku managed to keep him up much longer at night.

"Hey um.. Riku.." three words escaped his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Haven't you been drinking?"

Riku thought over this for a moment as he buckled his seatbelt and then shrugged his shoulders. "Yea, but I think I'm ok to drive. I didn't drink much."

The brunette nodded his spiky brown head, though he wasn't completely sure of this. He bit down on his lower lip, not wanting to offended his under-aged, intoxicated boyfriend.

Riku checked his mirrors and backed out of the driveway. He was seventeen, he knew how to drive. And he had driven home before, at night, after going to a party. All this was before Sora, of course, and he never drove with anyone if he was intoxicated.

And why was he risking Sora's life, as well as his, now? Well.. He didn't really know. It seemed ok... he was a good driver, his vision was fine and he could walk a straight line and his vision wasn't blurred.

Sora stared at the road ahead of them. He had always been a sort of backseat driver and jumped or flinched when a car pulled out in front of them or someone was turning and Riku was going a bit too fast to slow down fully.

The silver haired boy took a shaky breath and clutched the steering wheel. He was starting to worry about his own driving and Sora's safety. Ok... so pull over and let Sora drive. Sora is perfectly fine, let him drive home. But Riku chose to ignore this little voice.

And as he ignored that little voice in the back of his head, he ignored the fact that he had lost control of his vehicle, and as he ignored this little fact too, he ignored the bright lights above him and the sounds of sirens. And as he ignored all of this, he ignored Sora's life.

•§•

That was it. And it was funny... it really was funny...

Because even though Riku had broken his leg and his wrist and had broken quite a few ribs, Sora had a mere bump on his head and was dead.

The boy stared out at the people who were at the funeral. He wanted to badly, so very badly, to go over there and look at his lover in the coffin. Just see him one more time before they put him in the ground and sealed him away forever.

But, as he started to limp towards them with a burst of courage, he stopped and heard the distant echo of his father's words...

"_You bought the liquor, but your best friend paid for it."_

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
